Perpetrator
by PinkCollins
Summary: Keller Ward is caught in the spotlight when a suspected murderer is admitted to the wards. Providing a testing time for many of the staff members. Features all Keller team members and Hanssen. Possible romance pairings Chantelle/Arthur Ric/Serena and unwanted faces included. Reviews welcome.
1. Preface

**Hello There, **

**I am back with something I started writing the other day, It sort of sprung out from a Documentary I was watching.**

**A/N - Names of People and events that aren't Holby related are completely made up and serve as no 'real' person that I know of or should bare no party towards ongoing events/investigations etc. **

**Let me know what you think :) **

* * *

Preface

Thomas Delany aged thirty-two, remanded in custody at Holby South police station. He had already spent many hours in a single room, with Detectives constantly questioning him relentlessly.

This was a man suspected of murdering his girlfriend, Susan Youngs. She had been missing for five weeks, a twenty-eight year old teaching assistant at a Special Needs school, also known as one of Holby's own little treasures. She was a fundraiser, a people giver and the woman's disappearance that shook the city.

An appeal on BBC Crimewatch led the team of Detectives back to Thomas Delany, after a number of calls counting for this man's strange behaviour in the days after her disappearance causes concern. Although he had previously been questioned and pulled the wool over ever cop in town.

However, this time was going to be different.

It was all going to be carefully done, not a scrap of evidence left unturned. Not a detail left uncovered. Interrogation within the police force was often hard. The use of 'no comment' and lawyers made matters worse. A few bent coppers often wished that they had the powers of MI5 to inflict torture following the code of the three 'F's. However, of course that would never be allowed in the Police Force.

Nevertheless, someone somewhere within the custody suite had an idea; if he was not going to be the big man and admit the truth then maters had to be taken in to their own hands. Thomas had taken a beating, a quite serious one at that. No one was going to say whose idea it was. All they knew is that they were going to claim it was self-defence and that the violent murdering thug lashed out and ended up doing himself more harm than good.

Unfortunately, the act went too far. Thomas was in some serious pain. He had already doubled over in pain, which even caused him to faint. At first, they all thought he was taking 'the piss'.

But the unresponsive soul, caused panic and mayhem. A call to the on call Police Surgeon was necessary. Their arrival on the scene and their manner of judgement raised an anxious atmosphere throughout the building.

Attending to Thomas, the Police Surgeon undertook a physical examination. She could not get a clear precise answer from anyone, so the physical examination was the only way this was going to work. She had been used to the arrogance of the police force, and regardless of what a person was suspected of doing; to her, they were all still people.

After listening to his heart, checking his blood pressure, there was already a slight cause for concern. An examination of the abdomen revealed that it had become hard and distended.

'Right' she spoke 'we need to get this one to hospital'

'He's faking it can't you see' a custody sergeant spoke

'When you've qualified as a Dr, I'll let you make that judgment, but my professional expertise suggest that he needs to be admitted, so if you'll excuse me...'

She pulled out her phone and called the ambulance control room 'Hi, this is Dr Rachel Freeman, Police Surgeon. I am at Holby South Police station, I have a thirty-two year old male, I suspect he has a ruptured Spleen and may need emergency surgery. I would suggest he be taken straight to the Keller ward at Holby City Hospital'


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to all those who have read, and those who have also reviewed.**

**Here is where the story really starts.**

**:)**

* * *

A meeting was called in Keller staff room, held by Hanssen of course. This news had already rattled Serena, she was hoping to get through a couple of electives today, and she hated delays. But it was people like Chantelle who often loved the random staff meetings that were held, it was always a chance to get some gossip and a chance to natter.

'Right, I am sure you are all wondering why I have gathered you together' Hanssen spoke as the room went silent.

'Quite' Serena spoke with an agitated tone 'We're a busy ward'

'Well I assure you, this is an important matter that cannot be avoided'

'Out with it then' Serena spoke again, still not impressed.

Her tone didn't undermine Henrik in anyway, yet did cause a few disapproving sounds from Ric.

'We have a very delicate case about to head to the wards'

'Delicate, how?' Ric questioned, he was often very protective of his ward

'Thomas Delany...'

'That is the guy who murdered his girlfriend' Chantelle spoke, she had heard something about the case on the radio this morning.

'Yes Nurse Lane, I must stress, it is not a proven matter'

'What has this got to do with us, or more importantly this ward?' Ric questioned

'It appears that Mr Delany as an apparent ruptured spleen in need of urgent attention, he is seemingly on his way to Keller for our services'

'A suspected killer doesn't deserve treatment' Arthur spoke nervously

'Ah Dr Digby, now I'd prefer you to keep a professional outlook, if and it is a possibility, that Mr Delany is innocent, how silly would you feel'

Arthur felt embarrassed and just closed himself away.

'Now with regards to the treatment of Mr Delany, I would prefer Mr Griffin to lead the case with the assistance of Mr Malick. Ms Campbell if you would continue with the electives and maintain the sensible running of the ward' he paused 'I will be closing the ward to further admissions, AAU will be informed. This needs to be a low key, any disruptions detrimental'

'Don't we have a duty to our patients to keep them safe' Serena questioned

'There will be uniformed guards, I have been assured there will be no risks and as long as a calm attitude in remained on the ward, I am certain we will have no breeches of safety'

Serena responded with a half convincing smile. Chatter stirred among the nurses and Ric had an air of smugness about him.

'If you could all refrain from dealing in idle gossip and social networking, this sensitive manner will be confined to the ward. Now that will be all' The tall looming character bowed his head before he exited the staff room. All the faces in the room stayed silent, that was until Serena made a snide and sarcastic remark.

'Nice to see Henrik sticking around, always relied upon in a crisis'

'I'm sure he will be covering any press related issues. Furthermore, keeping an eye on the Police matter' Ric spoke to his often-rival colleague almost backing Henrik out of spite against Serena.

'A job that I could also manage, all I am saying is that if this is a serious matter we could do with more hands on deck'

'We're not all glory hunters' Ric's remark rattled a few whispers within the nursing staff

'Hmmm I have work to do' Serena quipped with a smile and she exited the staffroom not taking into account any of those whispers, she was the last person who'd care what people thought of her.

Ric soon followed her out with Malick in tow, a few nurses and a couple of registrars stood around the coffee table gossiping and nattering away. This left a rather awkward looking Arthur stood by Chantelle who seemed to have drifted away with the fairies.

'Do you actually agree with the fact that we have to deal with a criminal' Arthur almost tripped up on his words

'Errr' Chantelle still seemed vacant 'A Patient is a patient'

'But, he... he could be a killer...'

'Oh Arthur you do worry, it would all be kept underhand'

'How can you be so calm?'

'It's my job. Everyone who walks through the doors of this hospital as a patient is an equal; I can't refuse to treat someone just because they might have done something. It wouldn't be ethical' Chantelle shrugged, but with a smile

'You're weird' Arthur replied before scurrying away leaving Chantelle feeling a little bemused.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and to anyone else whom has took the time to read. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The arrival of Thomas onto Keller was far from an easy one, the hustle and bustle of transporting him to the hospital. Police escort cars, uniformed men could put the fear of god into many hospital patients and relatives, but even this arrival caused feared staff members to question their own safety.

Everyone was being kept in the dark and no one knew why, no one but Henrik and his team on Keller. However, even there the cracks started to show, there was this immense strain to keep things normal, but the more they were told to keep acting as if it was a normal day, the more the pressure mounted.

In Theatre Serena was not having the best of times with her Registrar and Scrub Nurse or the Anaesthetist for that matter.

'Oh come on now, a little focus wouldn't go a miss. I am almost doing all your jobs for' Serena was far from impressed with the atmosphere in the room 'Unless you all want me to take a cut of your pay cheque...'

'We get stuck in here with you and miss the action' Dr Bose the anaesthetist remarked

'Being in Theatre is what you are paid to do, if you want to be on the wards, I suggest you become a nurse'

Serena's remark engaged a few giggles from the team around her and it left Dr Boss feeling rather sheepish.

The muse was not too dissimilar on the ward. Arthur was pacing up and down by the nurses' station, appearing a little more anxious than usual. In true delegation form Serena had told him that he should ensure all her electives were all calm, prepped and in a stable manner.

However, the pacing had become more erratic, the arrival of Thomas Delaney was only minutes away.

'Okay Digby, what's going down' Malick questioned upon re-entering the ward

'Waiting for the... The ...'

'Mr Delany?'

'Uh, yes...'

'Not your job, if Ms Campbell walked through those doors right now and saw you not tending to her electives, your head will be for it'

'Urgh' Arthur panicked and dropped the files he had in his hand

'Word of advice Diggers, nerves are good, internally ... Externally they mean you're in the wrong job'

'Oh god!' He stuttered

It was then it happened, the main doors to Keller were pinned open and there laying there being wheeled by two paramedics, the police surgeon Rachel who decided to tag along to give her professional opinion and two Police Constables who could easily be spared for bed watching duties.

Malick took the initiative and directed them to 'Bed 4' where Thomas will be resided for the present time. It seemed such a military process to move him from the Ambulance trolley to the hospital bed.

As Ric made an appearance his air of authority made an impression on Rachel, and she managed to pull him aside, which left Malick to deal with Thomas Delany.

'I suspect you are the consultant in charge here?' Rachel questioned.

'Yes, Ric Griffin..' He shook her hand

'Dr Rachel Freeman, I'm the Police Surgeon that attended to Mr Delany'

'You hope to stick around to see how it's all done in General Surgery?' Ric grinned

'No, not my thing, I just wanted to have a word about Delany's condition and the supposed incompetence of the Police Force'

'Sounds ominous'

'Quite' she sighed 'Now I have been told that the injuries he had sustained were from him being restrained, but I don't buy it'

'What do you suspect?'

'Professionally I'd say he took a beating, injuries match the circumstances'

'Okay, well it's not really our place to judge...'

'I know these guys, bunch of bastards'

Ric smirked 'I try to steer clear of those kind of politics, our Deputy Chief Executive and my fellow lead Consultant has a ship them in, treat and ship them out policy, sometimes I agree as it's not worth listening to her lectures'

'Well regardless of what this guy has done, it would be beneficial if he doesn't get that treatment'

'I'm afraid that will depend on how serious the injuries are...'

'A ruptured Spleen is well a...'

'Ruptured Spleen'

'Yes'

'Why don't we see what Mr Malick has to say, and thus choose a course of action following his diagnosis?'

'Certainly, then I can leave you to it, I have a feeling the paperwork for this could get interesting'

Rachel smiled as she followed Ric to 'Bed 4' where Malick was attempting to treat Mr Delany.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all those who have read, and those who have replied. **

**As always any support is taken with great appreciation. **

**Hope you continue to enjoy**

* * *

Malick of course was having a number of difficulties trying to assess his patient, his professional mind and conduct kept repeating internally that it was only a patient. However, it was the uniformed officers and the fact that My Delany was handcuffed to the hospital bed that was the constant reminder that he was dealing with a criminal. This indeed was not the first time Malick was left to deal with such a delicate such as this, and after last time, he had to play this right.

'I don't want to be treated' Thomas was adamant, it was almost as if he was trying to get out of going back to Custody

'See, it's all an act, that Dr woman is as blind as a bloody bat to see through this one' Craig, the younger of the two Police Officers spoke.

'You two plods aren't helping matters here' Malick was firm, but was rather aggravated by the whole nonsense

'What seems to be the matter?' Ric asked as he approached the scene

'This pair of Police Officers are making the patient anxious, and keep making snide remarks' Malick spoke, asserting his authority of the situation 'I was just about to ask them to leave'

'Not possible mate' This time the older Police Officer Paul spoke

'I'm not your mate' Malick was cool in his response. 'And Mr Delany is handcuffed to the bed; I hardly think he can go anywhere do you?'

'I'd like to say I agree with Dr Malick, so if you wouldn't mind stepping aside for a few moments' Ric spoke in strong agreement with Malick, hoping this would diffuse the situation

'Our boss would have your neck for this' Spat Craig

'Highly unlikely' Ric replied 'And as Clinical Lead of this ward, I have a duty to the patient, not your boss, so if you don't mind'

Both of the Police Officers cowered away, much to Malick's annoyance he had hoped to deal with the situation himself. He had often felt the need to prove himself to Ric.

'I was dealing with them'

'With all due respect..' Ric started although he was unable to finish as Rachel cut him off

'Sometimes it takes a older wiser man to tell the youngens off, Coppers don't like us Doctors much'

Malick raised his eyebrow to this comment; it had seemed to him that Ric had an admirer although Ric was purely oblivious to this. 'Well, I can certainly handle this from here. I don't need too many watchful eyes hanging over me; I'll start to feel like the prisoner'

Rachel took offence 'I'm only trying to help, if it wasn't me this guy wouldn't be here and could be dead'

'What... dead... please don't let me die doc.. it's not the way I want to go' Thomas stuttered, was he feeling guilty and saw dying as a copout way of going, or was this real fear

'I think you should leave, you're distressing my patient' Malick replied

Rachel looked to Ric 'I'm afraid I agree'

'Fine' she spat 'I have better things to do anyway' She walked away clearly hacked off with herself, coppers were one thing, doctors see saw them as her allies, and pissing them off was something she never would intend to do, but that was down to her young and foolish mind.

'Now where were we?' Malick spoke, feeling at ease once more.

'She said I was going to die' Thomas spoke once more

'Well it's my job now to prevent this from happening, now I am going to examine your abdomen' Malick did so, and it did pretty much confirm what Rachel thought, although Malick being Malick wanted to be sure he had this right, missing something could be fatal, and not choosing the right course of treatment even worse. 'Right I suggest we undertake a CT scan to be certain, but it does in fact see to be a ruptured spleen'

'What does that mean?' Thomas asked

'Well at present the condition seems stable, a CT scan will determine whether you need to have minor surgery to repair the spleen, removal or you will just be kept on a intravenous drip and monitored for the time being...' Malick replied

Ric nodded in agreement, scanned the room, and spotted Lilly, one the nurses, whom then went to appoint to duties.

Elsewhere, the ever-sunny Chantelle Lane was taking her scheduled break and had decided to spend it in the coffee bar, to get a delightful Chocolate Muffin and a Cappuccino, wanting to avoid Keller for the moment; she took a seat on one of the empty tables. It was there Michael Spence met her by chance.

'Ah, Nurse Lane' he spoke cheerily despite his inner mood

'Oh, Hi Mr Spence, how are you?' she beamed

'Well, I need to pick your brains, if that's okay?'

'Well I am on a break, if you need my help with a patient, I ...' Chantelle just assumed he was there for her medical expertise

'No patient trouble' Michael pulled up a seat and sat beside her 'I've just had big old Hanssen down in AAU saying admissions to Keller have been closed, not one of Serena's ideas is this?

'Oh no, It was Hanssen's idea we've got this erm patient'

'Celebrity'

'As if a celebrity would really come to Holby' Chantelle mocked 'I can't really say anything, Hanssen said it wouldn't be a good idea'

'Keeping secrets between colleagues, that man knows how to play us all..'

'If I could, I would say. But I can't, sorry...'

'Damn' Michael hit the table slightly, he was annoyed if he had to deal with a Richie Moonie situation again he would not be best pleased 'Right, thank you Chantelle, enjoy your break


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to all those who have read, and those who have replied.**

As always any support is taken with great appreciation.

Hope you continue to enjoy

* * *

An hour later, Thomas Delany was still hooked up to the IV drip, he was upon waiting to get into Theatre for a minor bit of surgery, there was small tear in the Spleen, nothing too obsolete and dangerous but it was recommended for the long run. Unfortunately, Serena was still somewhat hogging the Theatre; she had sneakily snuck in her next elective before Ric had a chance to give the go ahead for Thomas' operation. So it was just a waiting game, Ric had just been into the Theatre to see how long she was going to be, half an hour was the answer and he was going to take her word for it.

As Ric re-entered the ward he passed Malick and was to give him an update of the situation but seeing as he was in a deep conversation with partner Nathan, he decided for the time being it could wait. Chantelle and Arthur were around one of Serena's earlier electives somewhat having a bit of a natter, it would appear the woman was certainly feeling well after her operation. Ric continued on his walk through the ward to the bed where Mr Delany was present, his two 'baby-sitters' had returned to his side and often mocked the predicament. Lilly was checking on his obs, she was a lot more mature in the mind than Chantelle and did not take their banter to heart but also stood her ground, and even her temperament made the two men cautious.

'Right Mr Delany' Ric spoke as soon as Lilly had finished taking the obs and updated the notes 'I have some good news we will be able to get you into Theatre in the next half an hour, Nurse Lilly Peterson here will get you prepped and we'll soon have you on your way to a good road to recover'

'Thank you doc...' Thomas spoke, for someone who was supposedly a murderer he was being particularly calm and very well behaved. Maybe it was the circumstances he found himself in that was stopping him, who knew but something wasn't sitting right.

'Do you have any questions at all?' Ric asked

'Nah, you guys seem alright, not likely to cut me to shreds in there' Thomas smirked

'Of course not' Ric replied, his focused turned to the two coppers who looked rather sheepish.

'Oh and do I still have to be cuffed?'

'Yes, else we wouldn't be doing our job' Paul spoke up, but his response was soon put down by Ric

'I hardly think that would be necessary, he can hardly go anywhere under general anaesthesia, so he will be un-cuffed for the operation whether you like it or not'

'Our boss would do his nut'

'Well if he is unhappy with my decision I am sure he can raise it with myself, and if a lone consultants word doesn't fit, we have a rather pragmatic Director of Surgery and furthermore, my fellow consultant here on Keller is Clinical Executive Director, not one to cross wires with'

'A bunch of namby-pamby big wigs, I'm sure they wouldn't faze our boss'

'You have no idea how wrong you'll be' Ric muttered.

'Sorry' Craig piped up indicating he knew Ric was displeased

'Nothing to worry about, I'll be back shortly give Nurse Peterson here a chance to sort you out'

Ric gave a nod before heading off, it was now clear Malick was no longer engaging in a personal conversation with Nathan, therefore Ric felt this was the time to give him the heads up about the operation that was to take place.

Just as their conversation was underway, an interruption took to the wards. Almost in a 'Gene Hunt' swagger, a man entered Keller. This man clearly had such importance and purpose in life, a figure of authority yet a face of thunder. He stood in the middle of the ward and scanned the area, his eyes fixed onto the bed in which Thomas Delany lay. On sensing this man's presence the two Police Constables stiffened up, only moments ago had they mentioned their boss, but he was not just the boss, he was the Top Dog; the feel of his eyes was enough to make Lilly shy away.

'Thomas Delany... this is where you are hiding' his voice slightly boomed enough to startle a few people around them, mainly Ric and Malick 'I'm called away to my Forensics team and I return to find you got yourself a ticket to hospital'

'Your officers did this mate'

'I don't give a shit, you're a murder, and I have the evidence to prove it, you deserved everything you got.. .'

'Not a chance, I didn't kill anyone'

The raised voices concerned Ric, he wondered over with Malick in tow, although they seemed to be instantly ignored by the man before them, It was only the patient Thomas who spoke up.

'Get this prick away will ya?'

'Oi shut it' The man boomed 'I'll be dragging you out here by the arms if I had to'

'Right that's enough' Ric finally took some authority 'Now if you wouldn't mind...'

'Who are you?' The man spoke once more

'Ric Griffin, Clinical Lead and Consultant here on Keller, yourself?' He then questioned

'Detective Chief Superintendent Richard Campbell' He spoke 'I head up Holby South CID, this guy is one of mine'

'Well forgive me' Ric replied 'At present he is my patient, on my ward'

'Hopefully you can get him back to us sooner rather than later'

'I don't do things that way, and given that it was supposedly one of your own officers that put him in here'

Richard scoffed, a clash of ranks that is what this was 'Scum is scum...'

'I think we should take this conversation away from Mr Delany, don't you' Ric remarked, he was starting to remember the meeting Hanssen held earlier about keeping things calm and in order. However, Richard did not respond to Ric's request instead he was rather distracted.

He's eyes had landed upon Serena whom was stood at the nurses' station checking some details via her iPad, she had left her Registrar to close up, so she could do catch up on some alternative work. She had no idea that he was even looking over at her, not until she looked up and every ounce of fear that one could get, rushed through her body and she froze on the spot

'Who's that?' Richard asked

'Who?' Ric looked around not knowing whom he was on about

'Red scrubs, short dark hair, good-looking...' Richard smiled as his eyes met with Serena's, and like fire, she made an exit for the corridor near Theatre. It was beyond evident that they knew each other

'Ah' Ric smiled knowing quite well, whom he was on about 'That is..' Before Ric could finish, Richard started to walk away in to follow her 'I really wouldn't if I were you, she's a..'

'You have no idea'


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again to all those whom have took the time to read and review.**

** Any thoughts and views I welcome.**

* * *

Leaning on the walls, Serena stood taking a few deep breaths. This could not be happening, not today of all days, thoughts ran through her mind – what was he doing here? Why was he here?

'Thought it was you?' Richard spoke as he mirrored Serena's position on the wall opposite

Serena through him a glare and asked 'Why are you here?'

'Delany, one of my cases, the little shit'

'I repeat my question, why are you here?' Serena realised she may have not been clear 'By here I mean Holby'

'Position for Detective Chief Superintendent came about and I took it, the old Super at Guilford wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon, I was up for Promotion and landed here in Holby, six months ago...'

'A bit coincidental don't you think, seeing as you damn well knew I moved to the area thirteen months ago...'

'Stranger things have happened' Richard responded 'So how are things?'

'Absolutely none of your business...'

'Oh come on Rena...'

'Don't call me that' Serena spat 'It's Ms Campbell while you're here, unfortunately. I hope that no one will cotton onto the fact that you are my ex-husband and I get to keep my personal life, personal'

'You don't change...'

'Huh.. Likewise..'

'How's Eleanor?'

'Oh don't even pretend you actually care, she hates your guts and hopes that she'd never ever have to see you..'

'It's been two and a half years...'

'That's hardly my fault now is it' a raw pain ran to Serena's heart, the thought of it still hurt as much as it did back then it was even invoking an emotion that saw her speak of her private life in work 'Seeing her father in bed with her best friend's sister, can be quite traumatising'

Richard said nothing, just shrugged what else could he do he had no excuses, his actions had led to the breakdown of his marriage and the disintegration of his relationship with his daughter.

'If it was anyone else I could have probably forgiven you, but a twenty-one year old girl, the older sister of Ellie's best friend is unforgivable, even for your standards it's a little below the belt, pathetic even, that you'd take such risks at your daughter's expense' Serena scowled 'Still with her?'

'No'

'There's a surprise'

'Piss off' was Richard's response

'Gladly, now keep your visit and your conversations on my ward to a minimum' Serena replied with a sly smile and vacated herself back to the ward, leaving Richard feeling a tad unsettled. There was not many people he would let unnerve him, but Serena always got to him and for the mistakes he made he had been paying for it ever since and she'd never let him forget, but deep down he loved her, always had loved her but as a typical brute male he liked to play with fire.

Upon re-entering the ward, Serena headed straight towards Ric and Malick, whom once again were in conversation, they of course were having a bit of a male 'bitching session' over this Detective that had made themselves none to the ward. It had sparked thoughts on how they believed the police force was still full of arrogant tossers.

'My Registrar is just finishing up, shouldn't be long now' Serena smiled as she interrupted the conversation.

'You Consultants always leave us to do the 'tidying up' Malick remarked

'Well you'll be making it to Consultant soon, so you'll have your chance' Serena replied

'You betcha' Malick came back with a quirky point 'Now I'm off to get ready for this Op, see you in there Ric'

Ric nodded and once Malick was out of the way, he felt curious to ask what had happened with Detective Chief Superintendent 'That Detective guy... Richard he was keen to find out who you were..'

'I know, He thought you were a bit of an idiot, and thought I'd be a softer touch, just because I'm a woman' Serena lied

'That I could believe...' It then dawned on him, the name registered 'Campbell'

Serena pulled a face, being spoken to via her surname was not a usual thing 'What?'

'He... Detective Chief Superintendent Campbell... it figures'

'Don't even go there' Serena was stern 'Just don't'

Ric just took a deep breath and nodded, his thoughts were confirmed this Richard was indeed the ex-husband who had only heard about once in very vague terms. 'Okay...'

'Thanks' Serena gave Ric's arm a squeeze, just as Serena's patient was wheeled through to Keller, Richard followed on from behind. 'Think this is your cue to get ready for Theatre, and mine to get some paper work done'

'Indeed' Ric replied, he then voiced some concern 'Don't let him get to you'

'Would I let anyone get to me?'

'No' Ric shook his head smiling, Serena was not one to let people get to her, but even he could sense she was somewhat rattled.

Ric and Serena then went their separate ways; Serena completely ignoring 'Bed 4' and the people around it, in all honesty is was Richard she was ignoring. She had to keep a personal and professional distance not just for her sake, but also for everyone else's too. She headed straight for the bay her elective was placed in.

'Nurse Lane' She called, breaking the conversation Chantelle was in with Arthur

'Yes Ms Campbell' Chantelle replied with a sunny smile as she approached Serena

'As you can see Mr Leons is now back from Theatre, I want hourly obs starting from now'

'Okay' came another sunny response

'And Dr Digby'

'Errr, yes..' he stuttered he still found Serena a rather scary person.

'I need you to go through Mrs Reade's post-op care with her, and organize her discharge'

'What now?' Arthur asked

'No next year' Serena quipped 'Of course I meant now. Now I'll be in my office doing some paperwork, so if you need me that's where I'll be'


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all those who have taken the time to read and review.**

**How strange with next weeks episode coming up filling a similar theme. Of course Holby will be rocking it so much better. :)**

**Hope you enjoy the next part**

* * *

Now in Theatre, Thomas Delany's operation was underway. It was a simple routine, yet ever so complex given the nature of the circumstances. Malick and Ric where even less impressed by the circumstances as the watchful eyes of Craig, Paul, and Richard were watch from the operation via the viewing window.

'Do they really need to be there?' Malick spoke he had almost felt they were judging him, Ric, more importantly the hospital for treating a murderer.

'They insisted' Ric responded giving a look through to them, 'It's not as if we'll sneak him out via the backdoor and let him go on the run'

'Part of me thinks we should; give those Plods some real work, and wipe that smirk off that smarmy git'

'By far.. ah what the hell' Ric took a pause from the operation and spoke to one of the surgical assistants 'Put the intercom on please...'

'Yes Mr Griffin' she replied turning on the intercom

'Is it really necessary for you three to be there' Ric spoke

'Yes' Richard replied, it was clear he had taken a disliking to Ric 'Think I need to keep an eye on you guys, you might try and play tricks'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa' Malick spoke not taking kindly to that remark 'I hear that's the tactics you lot get up to'

'Now that is an uncalled for comment'

'Unlike you guys we show humanity to our patients, regardless of the situation' Malick continued, although in fairness that wasn't always the case.

'No wonder the NHS is screwed' Richard remarked, it was clear he did not always have a good view on the NHS system or what they stood for.

'Right that is enough, I want you out of the Theatre vicinity, if not I will have you removed' Ric spoke, annoyed that his work was being judged, by people who really should work together. After all a public service is a public service, letting someone die and suffer just because they may have murdered someone isn't justice.

'You can't have me removed' Richard scoffed

'Well if you aren't happy with my decision I'm sure you'd like to take that up with our CEO Henrik Hanssen, or even so his Deputy Ms Campbell' Ric made some emphasis to Serena's name letting on that he knew.

That statement had made Richard think twice, judging by the way he and Serena had spoke earlier and the sheer amount of bitter feelings she held towards him. He was about to back down his stance and was interrupted by none other than Henrik Hanssen himself. He said nothing to the officers than were still in the viewing room, but gave them a superior look.

'Mr Griffin, Mr Malick. I have just had an interesting conversation with Ms Campbell informing me that you are indeed operating on Mr Delany' Henrik paused ' I would have been grateful if I was told sometime before the event'

'With all due respect, I assumed when you assigned Mr Malick and I to deal with this case, I wouldn't have to play informant as well' Ric replied taking a look up from what he was doing.

'I can only apologize if I did not make myself clear' Henrik replied 'I assume you have things under control'

'Very much so' Ric responded

However, once again, Malick took it upon himself to elaborate the situation 'We could do without the audience...'

'I'm sorry, have I offended you?' Henrik questioned 'Perhaps we could discuss this later?'

'I didn't mean you Mr Hanssen, I meant the others'

'Ah, well I'm sure they could all do with some form of a break, maybe we could interest you in some coffee' Henrik replied and directed the latter part of his sentence to the police officers.

It had seemed they had all cottoned on to the fact that this was the CEO. Maybe it would be best to show some gratitude, and it was yet again Richard would did the talking.

'Certainly, come on you pair'

Back on the wards, Arthur had finally finished explaining the post-op care with Mrs Reade, and despite the friendly chatter, he and Chantelle had engaged in with her earlier, she was now proving somewhat difficult to discharge.

'I don't understand why I have to leave now' she complained

'Well err, Ms Campbell.. it was her who said you had to leave'

'I did hear her say, but I want to know why now'

'Because you are fine and, we might need the bed..'

'Might being the operative word there' Mrs Reade replied 'I want to see the Consultant; you're too flappy for my liking'

Chantelle could here there was some disagreement going on between the pair so wondered over to see if she could be of some assistance 'Can I help you at all?'

'Chantelle I'm handling this, can't you go away and do nurse things' Arthur replied, clearly not thinking before he spoke

'Rude as well, I don't like you no more' Mrs Reade spoke again and then directed her next comments to Chantelle 'You couldn't be a sweet dear and fetch me my Consultant'

'She is rather busy...'

'Paperwork is hardly busy now is it.. Please. I'm going out of my mind'

Chantelle looked to Arthur who just shrugged, he still oblivious to what he had done wrong. Therefore, Chantelle relented 'Okay, I won't be a minuet'

Chantelle walked away from the bay and headed to the Consultants Office, she tapped the door lightly and headed in seeing, as it was ajar 'Ms Campbell'

'Nurse Lane' Serena replied looking up from her work

'Mrs Reade insists she speaks to you, I don't think she's very happy'

'That's all we need' Serena slammed down her pen, annoyed that she was being disturbed for such a trivial reason 'And couldn't Dr Digby deal with this'

'I think he's the problem'

'Ah'

Chantelle and Serena both then made their way to where Mrs Reade was lying, with a sheepish looking Arthur backing away as soon as he saw them, more importantly saw Serena's unimpressed face.

'What seems to be the problem here?'

'This Dr Digby wants to send me home' Mrs Reade replied

'And that is a problem because..?'

'I don't want to, not just yet...'

'With all due respect Mrs Reade we are a busy ward, this is not a holding bay for those who are fit to go home'

'Can't I stay?' She asked once more ignoring Serena

'Why on earth would you want to stay in a hospital when you can go home, hospitals aren't a fun place to be'

'It feels safe in this place'

Serena sighed and thought for a moment 'How about we make a deal. You can have a lovely cup of tea, some biscuits and I am sure Nurse Lane will be willing to have a chat, and then you go home...'

'Would it be a chocolate digestive?'

'It could be made that it is so'

'Then it's a deal'

'Good..' Serena smiled 'Now if you'd excuse me'


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is the next part, glad you are still enjoying this and the support is as always deeply appreciated**

**:)**

* * *

After tea and biscuits Mrs Reade was finally on her way home, her mind had been rest assured by Chantelle. Sitting down and having a good natter was one of her favourite parts of the job, she was good with people. Although she may talk too much sometimes, she was a fantastic listener and a calming influence on many patients.

Chantelle, then spotted Arthur in the corner of her eye, he was pacing up and down near the nurses' station, he was clearly anxious about something. Nevertheless, she wasn't in the mood for being sympathetic with him.

'You're so rude sometimes' She spoke, not directly to him, but not directly at him either.

'Who? Me?' Arthur questioned looking around to see if anyone else was about.

'Yes you' she snapped 'You undermine me all the time'

'I don't ... You just don't do what you're supposed to do..'

'See, you're doing it again. Just because I'm a nurse you think I'm not intelligent enough and you criticise everything I do' She paused 'being a nurse is so much more than getting a diagnosis and surgery. We have to be there for a patient and they are more than just a name, and we have to support you doctors when it comes to their care'

'I... Didn't erm mean to offend you'

'Well you did' she replied 'I don't understand you sometimes. I thought woman are supposed to be confusing, but you take it to something else'

'You are!'

A look of confusion spread across Chantelle's face 'You are what?'

'Confusing'

'How can I be confusing?'

'You say one thing, do another..' Arthur replied although he was not sure if that's what he really meant to say

'Well I'm sorry, but you don't help'

'Oh, well what do you need me to do.. To help'

'Just... I think' Chantelle smiled 'you need to relax...'

'Right' Arthur replied pushing up his glasses 'Ooo, I've got some notes I need to write... We should do lunch later?'

'Erm okay then' Chantelle beamed

It was then Henrik Hanssen walked through the ward, causing an uncertain atmosphere amongst the staff. His presence as the tall looming figure that would appear out of nowhere could put the fear into many.

He passed Chantelle and Arthur, acknowledging them with a nod and went on his way to the Consultants Office; he tapped the door and went straight in.

'What now' Serena snapped not looking to see who had entered and tried to focus on her paperwork.

'Do you speak to everyone so kindly' Hanssen remarked with a hint of irony in his voice.

'Sorry Henrik' she gave a smile and looks up 'Is there something wrong?'

'It seems are visitors with the police force aren't taking too kindly to Mr Griffin or Mr Malick'

'Why is that so?'

'They will not elaborate, but would prefer someone else to deal with Thomas Delany post-op'

'You assigned Ric and Malick to this, I'm sure they are professional enough to see it through'

'It is not them I worry about' Henrik was firm 'A woman's touch might soften the blow'

'No' Serena adamantly spoke, she was going to lay down the law with this one 'Firstly, wouldn't it be up to Mr Delany who treats him, and secondly, if we started listening to other people about who treated who wouldn't that reflect badly upon us'

'Very well Ms Campbell you make a valid point'

'I could add it would be a political minefield' Serena sighed 'Beside, one more elective I have coming in later, I am the on-call GS Consultant... It would be nice to keep things in a good running order, what the press say?'

'Right now the press have caught wind of this story, but are being kept at bay' Henrik paused 'A switch in medical practitioners is hardly a story worth covering'

'Still I am not switching'

'Is there something you wish to reveal, I know you have a reputation for being occasionally defensive, I almost feel concerned' Henrik replied, he knew Serena was a tough cookie with an iron shield, yet she always but patients first, so this refusal bothered him.

'No need for concern' a statement Serena hoped would end the conversation

'If the pressure of today is too much for yourself or the team, I could ...'

'There is no pressure, things may be a little tense, but all is perfectly adequate'

'If you insist'

The sound of Serena's pager bleeped, causing a disgruntled sigh. 'AAU... Would you mind holding the fort, at least until Ric is back on the ward, I feel Dr Digby would benefit from some senior support'

Henrik gave a silent nod, one that signalled he would do just she had asked and no sooner had Serena vacated her office, Henrik had to fix a minor irritation on his behalf. A photo frame on Serena's desk was rather to a slanted angle. It was at an angle that did not compute in Henrik's mind, so taking a moment he straightened it with pride.

He then decided to take a walk around the floor, the statement that Serena made about Arthur Digby intrigued him, and an academic star surely could not falter. As Arthur was about to take on his next task of overseeing a patient's Obs, he was stopped in doing so.

'Dr Digby, would I be able to have a few moments if your time?' Henrik asked

'Erm...' He was not too sure 'Now?'

'Only if it's an appropriate time for you'

'Erm... Yes... No. Wait I mean yes' He stuttered, This gave Hanssen an indication of what Serena meant.

'Do you always find social situations this hard' Hanssen questioned but on a genuine level of concern, he too often struggled from time to time.

'Nooo' Arthur dragged out his answer in an unconvincingly tone.

'Well if you find you are at a loose end, perhaps we could talk?'

Arthur nodded in response he was rather baffled by this conversation; hesitantly he spoke 'Right... Maybe. I have to go, things to do... Doctor-y things...'

'Very well' Hanssen replied with a nod, and he watched Arthur scurry away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks once again to all those who have taken the time to read and even review. **

**This may not quite have the dizzy heights that Amanda is created on Keller in Holby at the moment, but some juicy stuff will happen soon :)**

**Hope you continue to enjoy.**

* * *

Down on AAU Serena arrived to what could only be described as manic chaos. Her worst nightmare. Many of the beds were full and queues of people were waiting to be transferred in the corridor.

Sacha greeted Serena and then pulled her aside to update her on the situation 'Ms Campbell, finally... We're rushed off our feet'

'I can see, what is the problem?'

'I'm all okay to cover the floor, but Michael needs a hand in Theatre. Our F1 just managed to break her hand by getting it stuck in a closing lift door...'

'And you're a team member down' Serena sighed 'it's a good job I can spare a few hours then isn't it'

'Great you are a live saver' Sacha beamed and gave Serena one his trade mark hugs.

'That is my job' Serena replied a little overwhelmed by Sacha's hug, she didn't quite expect to have a personal space invaded. 'Right well I shall go join Michael...'

Moments later a scrubbed up Serena entered Theatre where she found Michael just about keeping to grasps with things with Mary-Claire as his assistance.

'Ah Serena. Stab wound to the left leg. Someone saw fit to pull out the knife himself rather than wait. Man this bleeding is out of control.. I need you to...'

'More packing...' Serena knew the drill and for straight to work, as much as she disliked the face pace of AAU somehow being in Theatre always gave her a buzz. It was always a perfect way to make working with Michael Spence easy.

As they controlled the bleed, the pair engaged in some chitchat, Serena had hoped for small talk, but with Michael, that was never the case.

'So tell me, why is it we find out from outside sources about this special case up on Keller'

'Wasn't my decision'

'That I find hard to believe... You implement a lot of crap Serena, I'd be surprised if you didn't have your hand in this'

'You are so obtuse' Serena sighed 'If you're not happy take it up with Hanssen. I'm sure he'll put the record straight'

'I don't have time for tittle-tattle' Michael replied refocusing himself back on the patient 'Damn he's bleeding out again... Suction and pressure now...'

'Michael it's not going to work...'

'I don't give up on patients Serena...'

She raised her eyebrow 'You could go scuba-diving in this ...'

'We're not giving up' Michael raised his voice much to Serena's annoyance.

'BPs dropping' the anaesthetist remarked and before anyone could say another word the inevitable happened, 'He's in VF'

'Right, start compressions...' Michael directed his comment to Mary-Claire who had gleefully been enjoying watching Michael and Serena argue.

'Michael he has no chance, we can't save this one, there's been a substantial loss of blood'

Serena was right but Michael did not want to admit it. 'Fine... You can hold the fort while I have a word with Hanssen'

'Charming' Serena retorted, despite her ex-husband turning up and being present on Keller, AAU was still the last place on earth she had rather stuck in.

ii- ~~ -ii

The muse on Keller was once again a tense one. Thomas Delany was back from his operation and although he was still sedated from the anaesthesia, his 'baby-sitters' were back. Richard had taken up a spot in the Consultants office much to Ric's annoyance. Ric however was more narked off by the fact that Richard clearly made himself at home at Serena's desk.

'How long is Delany going to be acting the vegetable?' Richard broke the silence.

Creasing at the terminology that had been used, Ric looked up from his laptop 'It varies from patient to patient...'

'Right...' Richard sighed picking up a picture of Serena and their daughter; he could feel the daggers from Ric's eyes upon him 'Am I pissing you off?'

'No. I just don't think that snooping on other people's desks is a good idea'

'I know her, she wouldn't mind...'

Ric was stunned at how Richard so haplessly addressed Serena as "her". 'I don't think Serena would see it that way...'

'Sounds like you know her really well...'

'As do you' Ric stated firmly

'She's told you then?'

'In not so many words'

'So you and her...?'

Ric screwed his face what was this some interrogation, and for that matter what made it his business to ask. Not that there was anything to tell 'Serena and I are colleagues, nothing more, nothing less'

Richard scoffed, he was no psychologist, but he was a highflying detective with a Stirling career and he did not quite believe Ric, but that might not have been because he thought Ric was lying. Richard had underlying factors on his mind, which made him question Ric.

'Where is Serena?' Richard asked, he had been delaying asking and just assumed she was out for lunch

'Paged to another ward'

'Ah...' Richard responded as he started to search through a few items on Serena's desk.

'I think it would be better if you did your work or whatever it is you're doing in the staff room...'

'Feeling threatened are we?'

'No'

'You should' Richard replied as he stood up 'what would Rena say, you pissing off her ex'

'I'd be inclined to believe she wouldn't give a shit'

Richard said nothing and made an exit from the Consultants Office, he was not liking the fact that another man could almost crumble is alpha-male dominance, make him almost feel weak, he felt had some competition and he could not fight because if he did he would lose metaphorically speaking.

Without taking a look to Thomas Delany or his two officers, Richard headed straight for the staff room. As he entered the staffroom he Interrupted Chantelle and Arthur who were on their lunch break, the pair just looked at each other with wide eyes as Richard paced about, they sensed trouble.

'I think that's us done for Lunch' Chantelle spoke

'What? Wait we have not finished' Arthur replied confused as ever, they had spent the last twenty minutes reinstating their close friendship rather than actually eating.

'We should get back onto the ward...' Chantelle trod carefully with her words and her expression was that of a young girl trapped in a lion's den, not wanting to wake the "lion".

'Oh yes... Ms Campbell has her last elective coming in soon...' Arthur nodded, although a tad unconvincing, they might have just got away with it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N - Once again thanks all whom have taken the time to read and even review.**

**Here we go, some action. I struggled with where to cut this chapter on the sense of giving it a cliffhanger, and I decided on an earlier point than planned, I hope in doing so it works - let me know if it doesn't**

**:)**

* * *

The chaos had now subsided a little on AAU, when Michael finally returned. Although the chaos was gone, Michael was still not in the best of moods. Serena stood at the nurses' station chatting with Chrissie when Michael took it upon himself to join the conversation, ideally making it a conversation to his terms rather than theirs.

'Seems you were right Serena, I owe you an apology...'

'Is that a first?'

'Well I'm not going to say it again, got bigger fish to fry...'

'What fish?' Chrissie asked seemingly very curious.

'Hanssen has closed admissions to AAU, as soon as this lot have gone ...'

'Why? For how long?' Chrissie spoke once more not letting Michael finish.

'Until Hanssen says so, apparently we've had some reporter outside already fake fainting to try and worm his way into the building'

'Idiot' Chrissie retorted

Raising an eyebrow Serena sighed 'Well I'd love to stand here and chat all day...'

'Likewise... We've got to sort this lot out...' Michael replied

'I'll finish off with a few of my patients and then I shall relieve Henrik from Keller...'

'No need, he's back in his office... But you're welcome to hang on here for a bit'

Although Michael had no idea Serena's ex husband was on Keller, he sensed that she was avoiding going back to the ward, so letting her stay seemed a logical thing to do. More to the point, he would welcome the extra pair of hands.

Chrissie smiled 'anyone would think you missed it down here'

'It has its moments, Ric's sauntering can get tiresome' Serena replied with a smirk 'Emergency Medicine leaves a lot to be desired for..'

'I'd rather you here than our new F1, I miss the decent conversation' Chrissie sighed

'I could find a place for you back on Keller... ?'

'Down here feels rather homely these days... I will stick it out' Chrissie replied, before the sound of a young woman screaming for help, her son had stopped breathing.

ii- ~~ -ii

Now awake and laying in his bed, with handcuffs resumed to keep him at bay. Thomas was starting to cause havoc. He appeared to have a change in personality after his operation.

Not only was Thomas being guarded by his two minders, DSI Campbell was making his presence known with numerous menacing looks. Richard did not even need to be there.

It was all substantial; a conviction was ready to be made as soon as Thomas was ready for discharged. After all he was guilty, Forensic Evidence had proved as much. Furthermore, a darker revelation had taken place as detectives had searched for the truth.

A Dictaphone hidden in the rubbish bag in Thomas Delany's house uncovered the sinister truth, the man had recorded the brutal killing, and he had almost given a running commentary over the disgruntled sounds. A further rant concluded the tape divulging into the details of how he now professed to carry on life as normal and pretend that it had never happened - which he had managed to do, until he was arrested.

'I need a piss' Thomas remarked

'Use your bed' Richard sneered, even for a man of authority he had such awful social skills, and seemed to live by the old school policing style.

'I'll sue your arse' Thomas spat 'I got human rights'

'You've got jack shit'

'Oi nursey' an irritated Thomas turned his attention to Lilly his nurse.

Sighing she wondered over to his bedside 'I'd appreciate it if you call me Nurse Peterson'

'Whatever, sexy... These tossers aren't letting me go piss'

'Hey shut it' Richard aggressively spoke, even causing his two officers to raise an eyebrow to his behaviour.

Trying not to become phased by the situation Lilly smiled 'I can get you a bedpan'

'I don't want a shitting bedpan...'

'Alright, alright.' Lilly replied taking a few deep breathes 'Look, Thomas is stable enough to walk, I'm happy for him to use the bathroom...'

'He ain't going anywhere ...' Richard remarked 'bedpan or you piss yourself'

'Hey, that's enough, I don't want that attitude from you, and Thomas is under my care and Mr Griffin's care... Opinions like that are not an option' Lilly was firm. 'Now you let him use the bathroom, or I'll have you all removed from this ward'

After much more debate, the decision was finally made and Thomas was indeed allowed to use the bathroom. PC Craig Matheson that was left with her task of taking Thomas to the bathroom, and delightful task that was.

Handcuffed together, the PC and Prisoner walked slowly side by side. An uncomfortable situation at best, but it was going to start feeling a whole lot worse. As they entered the toilets a smirk enticed Thomas' face, the game plan he had cooked up was starting to take place.

'Take it as you're the gay one... Gonna watch?'

'Just take a slash, and shut up' Craig tried to remain focus and not let Thomas take control of the circumstances. 'Well get too it then?'

'I've changed my mind... I want to go in there' Thomas gave a nod to the cubicle

'I don't think so'

'I need to shit... Oh, come on. Un-cuff me and let me use the cubical'

'No'

'I won't tell if you don't'

'No'

'Oh come on!' Thomas was anxious he needed this to work.

Craig stumbled in his thoughts, he knew it was the wrong idea but he did it anyway 'fine ... You have two minutes'

Taking the keys from his pocket, he unlocked the handcuffs. What a mistake this was. This was it, he was free, and this time he could make a move for it. Making a beeline for the toilet cubical, acting as if it was a normal action, which he was playing by the rules.

Just as he headed in to the cubical Thomas turned and took Craig Matheson by surprise, kicking him in the back, following the action through by grabbing his neck and forcing him to the basins.

It all happened so quick, Craig had no chance to react, his head was forced onto the basins, and his world went dark.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry its a little shorter than usual, I like leaving little cliffhangers from time to time. :)**

**Secondly, thanks again to anyone who has taken time to read this fiction and also review.**

* * *

Making a dash from the bathroom, Thomas was eager to get away, but this was the part of the plan he had not thought about. He had no real idea of the layout of Keller Ward, thus leading to his first mistake.

He ended straight back onto the ward, a panic-stricken mind did not know what to do, he wanted to make a run for it, but he could feel all eyes were upon him, he had no chance, but he had to try, he had up get out of this hospital.

Slowly walking, he had his eyes fixed on Richard Campbell; like a pawn in a game of chess, he was watching the opponent. Richard marked his moves as Thomas continued to walk; unfortunately, he walked his way straight into the path of Chantelle and Arthur.

He had no other choice, he had to do it, Arthur was a meek, shy quiet guy, but there was still no point in going for him. Chantelle had to be the target, the object of his manipulation.

He slipped his arm around her neck holding her tight, panic shot to her eyes, she did not know what else to do, and she just rather froze.

'Don't come any closer' Thomas made a command as he shuffled with Chantelle to the nurses' station, he caught sight of something that would be a valuable tool and grabbed hold of the pair of scissors that were lying aimlessly prying to be taken. 'Blondie, make a noise and you're for it...'

He waved the scissors around 'and if any if you take a step closer, I'll slash her fucking neck'

'Please don't' Chantelle whimpered

'Shut it you daft cow' Thomas snapped as he walked her down to the doors which led to the Consultants Office.

'Wait, stop' a moment of confidence from Arthur Digby 'You don't need to do this'

The sight of Chantelle's fear ridden face, was enough to make Arthur feel like he could be the one to save Chantelle, he was very fond of Chantelle and he'd do anything to try to and get her to notice him as something more than a friend.

'Shut it you freak' Thomas spat 'You worm I'm not scared of you'

'I.. Errr... I don't believe you' Arthur stuttered

'You Dr say no more' Richard boomed from the other-side of the ward. Although it was advice, Arthur chose to ignore

'You don't want to hurt her... Take me... Why go for a strong person, when... I won't fight' Arthur stuttered once more.

'Piss off you runt' Thomas replied to Arthur's request.

'Right okay' Richard's voice echoed 'You are going to listen to me...'

'Don't think I will' Thomas pressed the scissors against Chantelle's neck 'We go by my rules'

This was a tactical move by Thomas, but as negotiation goes Richard decided to play along 'Fine, tell me what you want'

'I want to go free' a unrealistic demand from Thomas

'I can't do... Murder is a serious thing... '

'I didn't do it...' Thomas protested

'Is that so... Tell me something, what have you done to my officer...'

'Who gives a shit?' Thomas mocked

'If you want your freedom' Richard replied, now he was going to be tactical 'So tell me, where is my officer?'

Thomas tilted his head towards the toilets. This prompted Richard to gesture to Ric and Malick to go and see if Craig was okay.

The move aggravated Thomas 'No... No... No...'

He pushed this scissors even harder on Chantelle's neck; she whimpered 'please stop'

Panicking, he did not know what to do, this was it, this was the moment, and it was now or never. Thomas released Chantelle and pushed her straight into Arthur, whom took hold of her tentatively as she burst into tears, having feared for her life, she had comfort and safety in Arthur.

They remained in this protective hold, stopping the world around from breaking the bubble that had been created.

Dashing down the corridor, he headed for the stairs. The events of the next few moments, were about to collide with Serena.

Having finally decided to leave AAU, and face the music on Keller, she had no idea what was about the hit her. A coffee from the cafeteria in one hand, Serena made her way up the stairs, feeling confident that she could keep control of the situation, telling herself she would not let herself be undermined by her ex-husband.

Everything seemed to happen so quick, about to head up to the final set of steps, which led to her ward, Serena, was confronted by Thomas. No words were said, knowing Serena was a figure of authority, he could not take any chances.

He had the scissors in his hand and she was just there, she had been taken by surprise and she had no chance to question what he was doing. Charging down the stairs, he pushed Serena back into the wall, pushing the scissors into her abdomen.

The shock hit, and Serena dropped her coffee causing it to spill across the floor, she looked up at Thomas, who glared back, pulling out the scissors he then ran down the stairs, making his escape, leaving Serena grasping hold of the railings pressing hold onto her now bleeding wound.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - I apologise for any medical inaccuracy in this part, it was rather hard to write**

**Only a few more chapters to go now, and all loose ends will be tied up.**

**Hope you enjoy this instalment and once again thank you to anyone whom has read/reviewed.**

* * *

The shock of the stabbing had started to have an instant effect on Serena, her breathing became rapid, and she started to feel light headed. Clutching her wound tighter, she attempted to make it up the stairs, but she could not she already felt weak. Holding onto the railings, she tried to gain control of her circumstances, but she could not, the world around her was crumbling from around her.

A rush of bodies can charging down the stairs, Richard Campbell and Paul Conway were on chase to find Thomas Delany. However, the sight of Serena struck a chord with Richard, seeing his ex-wife in a position of danger began to cloud his judgement of the situation

'Get after that bastard' Richard directed his order at Paul before heading to his former wives side 'Serena...'

'Get .. Away from... Me'

'Come on, let's get you seen to'

'I'm fine...' Her voice became a little shallow. 'Go.. Just go...'

'You're still bloody stubborn, there is only one thing for it' Richard scooped Serena up in his arms and carried her up onto the ward 'I need some help here...'

The problem was the ward was quiet Malick, Ric and a number of nurses had been tending to Craig Matheson the PC that had been attacked by Thomas and Chantelle had been coached into the staffroom by Arthur and he took it upon himself to comfort her. It seemed wise to stay out of the way from all the previous commotion. They were in an embrace when they could hear a voice, and they curiously went to look.

'Somebody help!' Richard yelled

First out from the staffroom, Arthur whom had lost his bravery from earlier and froze on the spot 'Oh my god'

A red-eyed Chantelle timidly appeared from behind Arthur 'Ms Campbell! ... Arthur get Mr Griffin'

'Erm... Yes... Right...' He stuttered before scarpering off.

Still fearing the events of only a few moments ago, Chantelle knew she had to take control. 'We need to get Ms Campbell on to the bed'

Richard did so, and he clasped Serena's hand 'Honey I'm here, it's going to be fine...'

'Don't ... Call ... Me that ...' A frail voice spoke and she tried to unclasp Richard's hold but she was just feeling too weak.

Chantelle although observing the situation she continued to take control as best as she could. After applying some gloves, she spoke again 'I'm just going to apply some pressure to the wound; we're going to have you up and about in no time'

Chantelle had to keep herself positive, she could not crumble under pressure, luckily Arthur quickly returned with Ric, who also showed major concern for his colleague.

'Mr Campbell I suggest you stand back' Ric spoke asserting his authority; he could see straight away, what needed to be done. Seeing that Serena's breathing was becoming more shallow due to the evident blood loss, he knew the next few moves were crucial 'Serena, we're going to her you into theatre...'

'Eleanor...' She mumbled in response

Richard had overhead and seeing as it was his daughter, he thought maybe he could deal with her 'I'll see to it'

'No... Ric, I ... Want you .. To..'

Ric nodded acknowledging her wishes, as he undertook an action that even he was surprised at, he ran one of his hands through her hair as he spoke to her 'Serena try not to speak... We need to get moving now... Chantelle, page Mr Hanssen'

'Okay...' Chantelle replied and headed for the nurses' station

'Dr Digby, call the on-call anaesthetist ...' Ric sent out another order as he continued to try to stabilise Serena.

Still taking in what was going on around him Richard stood almost dumbstruck. He had never seen Serena in such vulnerability before. The only time he could recall was the birth of Eleanor, which was a tricky debacle Serena had suffered a Postpartum Haemorrhage, a frightening experience for them all. Now it was happening again, Serena was in danger and it was enough to threaten her duty as Eleanor's mother.

It then dawned on him that there was a murderer on the loose, a person whom was supposed to be under his control. Thomas had already attempted to harm a nurse and had succeeded in harming Serena.

Richard pulled out his mobile phone and called into his station 'This is Detective Chief Superintendent Richard Campbell, I need urgent back up to Holby City Hospital, we have a man down, and Thomas Delany is on the run'

The next few moments seemed a blur as he watched Serena wheeled away from the ward and into Theatre and moments later Malick reappeared. He approached Richard cautiously; he had bad news.

'May I have a word?' Malick spoke in a calm manner

'Make it quick'

'Your colleague, he sustained a substantial head injury, we've been unable to resuscitate him'

'Shit!' Richard exclaimed 'I don't want that body moved, I'm going to get my Forensic teams all over it, that bastard is going down for double murder, I tell you'

'I don't think I can do that'

'Well I am telling you Craig's body goes nowhere, I don't care if he's bleeding out to hell. If Thomas is responsible for his death I want to know how and why...'

'Huh, like you play it by the book' Malick snidely commented

'Oh piss off' Richard spat in response he was irritated. He had already taken a dislike to the man before him and he was starting to find Malick more aggravating than Ric Griffin.

'Right... Look I'm going to go and give Mr Griffin a hand, I'm sure you'll behave yourself'

'We'll see' Richard replied and once Malick was out of sight, he once again pulled out his mobile phone and scrolled through his contact list for one of his most trusted colleagues 'Hey, it's me. I need you to process a scene for me... Yeah Holby City Hospital, Keller Ward... on the Wyvern Wing.. Quick as you can'


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks again to anyone whom has read/reviewed etc. Always appreciated **

**A/N - This is I think the penultimate chapter, I have two more written I am debating which one to end on. I will let you be the judge of that next time. **

**Hope you enjoy once again :)**

* * *

A stern, cool enigmatic figure appeared on Keller ward, having heard the news in very vague and hesitant terms, Henrik Hanssen was furious that this was allowed to happen. Of course, Henrik was never one to show anger. However, internally he was seething he saw red. Nevertheless, this internal red mist was never to be released, Henrik never grasped the benefit of releasing such emotion.

'Ah you' Henrik directed his comment to DSI Campbell, it was a rather rude way of addressing someone for Henrik, but in circumstances it felt necessary.

'Mr Hanssen' Richard replied

'What have you done to my Hospital?'

'Events that were out of my control contributed to this incident'

'You seem to use the word incident lightly'

'I assure you I don't... I watched that monster hold one of your nurses' hostage, he then goes on to stab my...' Richard was not sure of the what to call her, he could not justify a label '.. Serena... Ms Campbell..'

'I'm aware of the personal connection, but that is the least of our concerns, what I need to know is what you propose to do'

'I've got a team coming in, I will on your authority impose a lockdown, no-one other than authorised officers may exit or enter the building, until the threat is contained'

'Right well, I will get my PA on to it and have a message will be sent to all Clinical Leads..'

'One thing' Richard almost spoke with a worried tone

'Yes'

'Serena... Is she in the best possible hands?'

'Of course, I wouldn't have any member of staff less than the best at their field' Henrik spoke with confidence; he trusted every member of his staff for their surgical skills at least, and he would never let an incompetent soul near a patient.

Richard nodded although he was still unhappy with the fact that Ric and Malick were operating on Serena. A darker repulsive side to Richard was currently being masked, but it was only time before it was to explode.

Grunting Richard wondered off, he had to make his way to reception to meet his incoming officers and give them their commands. For once, he was not acting on pure selfishness concerning catching criminals; in the past, he had fixed it, so innocent people spent years in prison. His glittering career was based mainly on lies and much false pretence.

Nevertheless, this time is vengeance was on someone who was guilty, truly guilty. For the first time he had not fit up the evidence against Thomas Delany, he had murdered his girlfriend Susan Youngs, and with his former wives life in balance, nothing was going to stop him from stopping the perpetrator of such a heinous crime. He just had to find the bastard first.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Meanwhile, back on Keller Ward, Chantelle sat back in the staffroom sitting absent-minded staring out into nothingness. Already shaken up by being temporarily held hostage, seeing Serena, one of her colleagues a woman she looked up to bleeding out shook her more than anything, to see the strong courageous Serena Campbell in an hour of need was scary.

Repeatedly in her mind, the events started to playback, it could have been her too. What if it had been her?

A slightly anxious Arthur came and sat himself beside Chantelle, he debated the thought of putting his arm around her, but it just did not seem like the appropriate moment, unlike earlier.

'It could have been me' Chantelle vocalised her ongoing thought

'But it wasn't' Arthur reminded her

'But it could have been'

'And it wasn't...'

'He was that close to cutting my throat...' Chantelle paused 'It would have been better if he did.. .'

'Don't be stupid' Arthur may have had the right intention but his way with words landed him in trouble yet again

'Stupid... That's what he thought too, just the stupid, weak pathetic blonde...' Tears pricked Chantelle's eyes

'No... I... Didn't mean it like that, I was speaking in the context that you being stabbed would not be a better solution, it would actually be.. Err.. Worse'

Chantelle sniffed and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. This was his cue to wrap his arm around her.

'What he did to Ms Campbell, he had no reason to...'

'He had no reason to hurt you either' Arthur almost whispered 'He wanted to escape, probably did not want to end up in prison or face having to deal with that proxy Detective...'

Chantelle slightly smiled at Arthur's remark regarding Richard 'He seems like such a bully... I don't think I'd want to be interviewed by him..'

'Makes Ms Campbell look less scary'

'Oh... He was married to her...' Chantelle spoke with an element of surprise

'Who?'

'That Detective guy... DSI Campbell... His face when he had Serena in his arms... He looked terrified, and upset'

'Surely not... the name is probably a coincidence... Ms Campbell surely would not marry someone like that; he is a borderline control freak... And he ... Well I'd say he's no better than Thomas Delany...'Arthur spluttered

'I doubt he is that evil ...' Chantelle paused the talk of Thomas set off some fears once more 'He's still out there, what if he does it again ...'

'You shouldn't worry about that now' Arthur rubbed her arm 'At least your safe...'

'For now ...'

'He'll be found...'

'I hope so' Chantelle sighed 'I'm glad you're here.'

'I'm not much use' Arthur replied

'You tried to save me earlier, and you're not even worried that there is a killer on the loose around this hospital'

Truthfully, Arthur was scared it somewhat petrified him to know such evil was around. He just wanted Chantelle to see him other than the fearful oddball. 'I ... well ...' He lost his trail of thought 'They will find him and he will be punished' Arthur concluded.

All everyone had to do was wait, who knew what the next few hours could hold. The only thing that could be said was tension were going to run high, fear would take over many staff members minds. Especially those who recall the incident with Tim Methven a few years back.


	14. The Final Chapter

**Well here, we are the final chapter.**

**I did slightly struggle with this, dealing with it in a softer approach to what I would have liked, also made this one instead of two chapters. I do hope I made the right decisions and it has a great impacting end and hopefully I ended it and the right place rather than the wrong place.**

**Thanks to everyone who has followed this story in anyway, the support has been truly appreciated. :)**

* * *

It felt like days had passed, and everyone had been stuck in a timeless void. However, in theory, only three hours had gone by. Thomas Delany still had not been found. He was still somewhere in the hospital. Additionally with the Hospital on lock-down, only requested persons could leave the building, causing not only Wyvern Wing, but also the whole hospital to feel like a goldfish bowel.

Everyone was walking on eggshells, every-time an unrecognisable face appeared, fear struck, the inevitable prospect that Thomas might just be around the corner. Furthermore, the Forensic Team had finally departed Keller, and had removed Craig Matheson's body for a Post-Mortem. The aftermath was well and truly leaving an eerie effect.

Richard Campbell was in the Hospital Security Office, accompanied by Henrik Hanssen, there was news at last Thomas Delany had been spotted. Chief Security Officer Greg Dale had been surveying CCTV footage from the time of the incident; they then managed to follow his trail from camera to camera, finding the path, which enabled him to vanish so quickly.

'You shit!' Richard boomed as he watched Thomas clamber in to a broken ventilation shaft

'Could you refrain from using such language' Henrik remarked, notable getting ticked off by such aggression.

'Humph' He grunted 'I need copies of the building layout... Internal maps, I need to know exactly where he could possibly be heading'

'We do not keep copies here...' Greg replied

'What?' Richard's aggression spurred 'That is ridiculous... Pathetic... You have one job and that's to sit on your fat arse and watch a bunch of monitors...'

'DSI Campbell' Henrik raised his voice 'It is not your place to get high and mighty with my staff. Please leave, I will get all copies of your request to you as soon as possible'

Muttering a number of inaudible words, Richard stormed out. He had a problem with people telling him what to do, furthermore, he had no control over the situation, and he knew they were running out of time.

'Thank you Mr Dale' Henrik gave him a small nod of acknowledgement 'I'd appreciate it if you keep us informed of any movements'

'Of course Mr Hanssen'

Henrik smiled and he left the office, only to be approached once more by Richard Campbell 'Where do you get off on talking to people like that?'

'I am just doing my job, I treat my staff with a manner of respect, and perhaps you should try it sometime...' Henrik remained in a calm tone.

'My job, manners mean fuck all, I need to find that bastard and your incompetent staff lacking that brains is not helping'

'My staff are not police officers'

'Just as well...'

'Urgh...' Richard huffed 'Just get those documents'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Meanwhile back upon Keller, Serena Campbell was in the side room. She had been out for the count after her operation and was only just coming round. The bleeding had been maintained and there was no major internal damage.

Despite being in some slight pain, she needed to get out of bed. Still aware of the events that had been happening and noticing her daughter was not with her, she panicked. She had to get out of there, she needed to know, attempting to get out of bed, it was only fortunate that Chantelle was passing by with Arthur, they had decided to stick together as a pair.

Taking a sneaky peek into the room, Arthur noticed that Serena was on the move, or near enough. Nudging Chantelle, it prompted her to rush to Serena's side

'Ms Campbell you're supposed to be resting...'

'Chantelle, I have things to do.. I need to find .. Just... Chantelle!'

'You've had an operation the last thing you need to do is be up and about' Chantelle tried to restrict Serena's movements

'Really, I thought I'd just woke up from a massive hangover ...' Serena quipped

'Erm... I think we need to get a head CT' Arthur piped up not catching on to Serena's wit.

'Oh Arthur' Chantelle laughed, whilst Serena rolled her eyes.

'What... It could be serious...'

'Ever heard of sarcasm Dr Digby?'

'Oh' he replied bowing his head.

'Where's Ric?' Serena asked, lapsing on using the formal name

'I'm not sure...' Chantelle sighed 'We can go and find him...'

'Good'

'Only of you promise to stay here'

Serena rolled her eyes, logically she knew it was the only option she had 'Fine, just don't take long...'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Pacing the corridors having handed over to his second in command DI Karen Chester, who was now heading up the hunt for Thomas in the ventilation shaft. DSI Richard Campbell needed a break, he needed some reassurance he needed to re-focus.

It just so happened that he crossed paths with Ric Griffin, although intense feelings of animosity, he figured he had to be kind.

'How's Serena?'

'She got through the operation, I am certain to say she will make a full recovery'

A sigh of relief escaped from Richard, although it did annoy him a little, that he could only nail Thomas Delany for two counts of murder rather than three. 'Good... Good, can I see her...'

'Shouldn't you be...'

'Can I see her?' Richard repeated

'I really don't think that is necessary...'

'You're not her type'

'Sorry - what?'

'I know, Serena's a good looking woman.. Don't blame you, but you don't have a hope in hell... So wind your neck in and let me see her!'

Ric raised his arms, what could he do? What could he say? 'This way...'

Ii - ~~ - iI

After meeting Chantelle and Arthur, thus being informed that Serena was now awake, Ric and Richard entered the side room where Serena had now positioned herself into an upright position.

'Serena' Ric smiled 'How you feeling?'

Discounting his question, she asked 'Where's Ellie? And what is he doing here?'

'I wanted to see you' Richard replied with the agonising feeling that he was not wanted. Atonement for the mistakes he had made which had caused his marriage to break up.

Serena just glared at him in response, in her mind he had no right to be there.

'If it wasn't for Richard, you may not have been found' Ric spoke attentively, only to also receive the death glare.

'I could have a managed' Serena was adamant '... Where is my daughter?'

Approaching the side of Serena's bed, Ric took hold of her hand 'She's fine.. Stop worrying'

'That doesn't answer my question ...'

'Eleanor asked me to call her again when you were out of Theatre, I did so. She's outside...'

'Well tell her that I'd like her to be here.. .' She broke their hand contact; she could sense something was not right.

'I can't'

'The hospital is under a lockdown' Richard spoke up

'You haven't got him' Serena almost panicked 'Why aren't you looking for him...'

'I've handed over to my DI' he replied

'Oh passing the book, you're good at that' Serena hastily remarked

'There is fuck all I can do Serena...'

Hesitantly Ric decided it was probably time to go 'I should...'

'No, you're not leaving' Serena was adamant that Ric was not going to leave her alone with her ex-husband.

Ric shrugged and paced about, he felt like a spare part.

'I want my daughter with me ...' Serena continued

'I'll fetch her in' Richard suggested

'Oh you have got to be kidding me... No... I'm not having you nowhere near Ellie'

'Fuck' Richard exhaled in frustration

'If anyone goes, it's Ric'

'What!' Richard spat, whilst Ric felt rather uncomfortable, caught in the middle of something that should not be.

'I trust Ric a damn sight better than I do you..'

'Don't shit me Serena... Him... I'm her pissing father, I'm not having that kind near her'

'That kind!' Serena would be lying if she were surprised to this revelation. Richard's hatred of Ric and even Malick was one of race. A factor she knew from their life together, but one she often ignored due to the fact his comments never affected her directly, until now.

'Yes that kind... A measly black inbred from who has no place in this country'

'Richard come here ...'

He moved to stand by Serena's side and he became victim to an almighty slap across the face 'Speak in that derogatory tone about Ric or anyone else for the matter, I'll have it seen to that your career ends today'

Ric smirked, he had not had a chance to vocalise his opinion, but he really had no need to, Serena seemed to just handle it in her typical flair and that is what he admired about her. 'I suggest you go'

Richard bit his tongue, as much as he wanted to say something his career was rather precious to him, so instead he took his final words of anger out on Serena 'I wish I left you there to fucking die'

'That's nice' Serena replied unfazed by his comment 'Before you go, if you want to do any good by your daughter, I suggest that you get clearance for Ric to be escorted to bring Eleanor in...'

'Fine' Richard replied, at least this way he possibly would get to see Eleanor and perhaps could start being a better father. He then left the side room and radioed a message downstairs.

'Ric... I'm sorry ...' Serena sighed feeling rather embarrassed over what happened

'Don't be... I had a feeling he would be trouble'

'He shouldn't have made those comments...'

'Let's not worry about that...'

But still... You don't mind getting Ellie do you... I didn't ask'

'Its fine'

'Really?'

'Yes'

'I owe you'

'Serena... Really don't worry about it...'

'Oh so modest...'

Ric sighed 'I guess you could join me for dinner sometime'

Serena smiled 'I suppose I could...'

Ii - ~~ - iI

Twenty minutes later, Ric was in the Wyvern reception area awaiting news of when and how he was to bring Eleanor in.

He could over hear talk between a number of officers and Henrik Hanssen, nothing was clear but it appeared Thomas may have been found and they were looking for a safe approach.

Richard then approached Ric with another male officer. 'This is DS Mike Theobald, he will be escorting you outside. Stay close, say nothing and follow his command'

'Right' Ric nodded

'If you'd like to follow me sir' Mike spoke, this man was by far a credit to the police force.

Following Mike out Ric was flabbergasted by what he could see. The whole wing has been taped off, many police officers in high-vis jackets. It was a sight he didn't expect to see, not at this level.

Approaching the area that Eleanor said she was waiting in, Ric and Mike were confronted by a barrage of loud voices hoping to hear positive news, hoping they could see their family members inside.

'Silence' Mike spoke using the megaphone he had been given and he waited until the sounds of voices died down a little 'I am looking for an Eleanor Campbell if this is you, please make your way to the front of the group'

Chatter arose once more as Eleanor pushed her way through the crowd, as she reached the front, fear struck her. Upon seeing Ric, she was expecting the worst

- had her mother died?

Before Eleanor was allowed through onto Hospital grounds her identity had to be confirmed, it seemed ridiculous, but a complete necessity with regards to the current situation.

Once confirmed to be Eleanor Campbell she was allowed through the barriers, she ran straight to Ric 'Is it mum.. Is she dead'

'No... No, she's fine. She had requested you to be brought up..'

'How? Why? She questioned

'Your father...'

Eleanor's face froze she had no idea what to say, moreover there was no choice to.

'We need to get moving, you can both converse when we are back in the building' Mike spoke as he coached them towards the Hospital. Both Ric and Eleanor gave each other a worried look.

Maybe this was not a good idea after all. As they approached the Hospital Eleanor caught sight of her father, he seemed agitated. Eleanor stood still on the spot; she could feel something was going to go wrong.

'We don't have time waste, we have to move'

'Eleanor?' Ric spoke softly

Falling from above fell Thomas' body, he had been located up on the roof, and before any officer could get near, he took a jump to end his life. Bouncing off the Police Car in front of them, his body hit the ground, the blood from the impact splattered across Eleanor's face and she screamed.

Ric felt compelled not to use his medical background and try to find any signs of life, instead he took a protective shield to Eleanor and coached her inside, and his duty was to Serena and ensuring her daughter's safety. Not towards the man who almost killed Serena, he was done with being impartial and professional.

Thomas lay lifeless. Dead. A complete copout, and now unable to serve time for his sins.


End file.
